


Meet the Parents

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 March Table of Doom [8]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina meets Cami's parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for the prompt 'Finest China' for the Phase 14 March Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

The first thing that happened after Davina and Cami walked through the front door of the O’Connell family home was that Mrs. O’Connell insisted the couple go upstairs to unpack and take a nap until dinner was ready.

When the two women awoke around 6, it was already dark outside. “What should I wear for dinner?” Davina asked Cami after they had both showered. “I mean, how fancy does one dress for their first dinner with their fiancée’s parents?”

“Any of your dresses should be fine” reassured Cami.

After they made their way downstairs to the dining room, Cami was surprised to see her mother had decided to put out the family’s finest china, the kind they only used when special guests visited. This made Cami a little nervous.

As dinner got underway, Mr. O’Connell looked to Davina and said “So Davina: Cami tells me you’re a chemistry teacher.”

“Yes” responded Davina. It was close enough to the truth.

“Do you enjoy your work?” said Mrs. O’Connell from the foot of the table.

“Very much so” said Davina. She took a bite of chicken before continuing “My favorite part is the look on my students’ faces when they’ve had a breakthrough in their work.”

“That’s wonderful” said Mr. O’Connell.

“Our country needs more teachers like you” said Mrs. O’Connell.

From where she was seated across from Davina, Cami bit her lip.

Later that night, long after the meal had been eaten and the dishes had been washed, Cami and Davina next to each other in bed.

“So, how do you think it went tonight?” Davina asked Cami. “Did I make a good first impression?”

“Oh, absolutely. I especially liked the part when my Catholic parents inadvertently endorsed the teaching of more of America’s young people in the art of witchcraft.”


End file.
